


Brandy Hall

by primsong



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Buckland - Freeform, Friendship, Hobbits, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primsong/pseuds/primsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A verse toasting that wonderful place and its Magnificent Master, Merry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandy Hall

**Author's Note:**

> _(taps glass) *tink tink tink* My friends, I propose a toast to Master Meriadoc..._

**Brandy Hall**

A "regular warren", to far-flung folk,

A "queer" place to those never there -

But oh, the home of many a heart

And many a morning's cheerful start,

Hot, fine breakfasts when we awoke

And a place to set aside our cares.

.

Brandy Hall with its windows bright,

And sunlight entering by many a door,

The entire hill almost hollowed out -

So there's always a hail or friendly shout,

To any friend that comes in sight,

And there's always room for one more.

.

Anyone needing a listening ear,

A batch of advice be it good or bad,

Or just the arms of a strong embrace -

Can always find one gentle face

And a set of hands that will pull you near,

Correcting or comforting if you're sad.

.

We are never alone or neglected here,

There's always a hearth and a hearty meal.

The gentle sound of the river ways;

A background murmur to our days

In this grand old home we hold so dear,

Warm fire and familial love we feel.

.

So to Brandy Hall we raise our glass,

And offer a toast to Master Merry -

May all his friendships remain true,

May all his family respect him too,

And may every blessing come to pass

Within his time here in Bucklebury.


End file.
